


Despair Never Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Despair, Hope vs. Despair, Major Character Injury, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bundle of one shots set during the time of DR:AE and SDR2<br/>These will definitely be out of character because its during the time where they were all under Junko's influence</p><p>These can be read in any order, since they really don't have much to do with each other<br/>If a previous chapter is needed to really understand it, it'll be in the notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Never Dies

It started in the emergency room.

Junko rolling on the bed, through the halls. Everything seemed to go too fast. 

“She’s cut badly! Hurry or she’ll bleed out!” The sight of the patients blood made Mikan want to puke; she didn’t have time to think about that. With her butchered hair kept in a bun, she cleaned the blonde girl’s blood. “Doctor, what happened to her!?” She continued to talk, to keep from thinking about the blood too much.

“Her report said self harm, but she has no history of depression or suicidal thoughts.” The doctor read the bloody girl’s report. Mikan tossed the bloody towel to the side, grabbing another and putting pressure on the girl’s wound. “We’re almost there, Mikan, just a little longer.” She nodded in reply, still holding the girl’s arm as hard as she could. Soon, the bed was rolled into a room. “Is she still conscious? Mikan, keep her awake!” 

Mikan tried everything, “Miss, please, please stay awake.” She kept the towel wrapped around the girls arm.

“Let. Me. Die” The girl finally spoke. The girl then broke into laughter.

“Doctor! She’s awake!” Mikan yelled to the Doctor. “Miss,” She spoke in a soft voice to the patient. “We’ll get you better, don’t worry. Can you tell me what happened?”

The girl grabbed Mikan’s arm, pulling her close enough to kiss. “Join me. You’re so pretty, join me in my eternal despair.” She pushed Mikan away, then began laughing again.

“Miss, please.”

“No, shhh, it’s Junko. Call me Junko.”

“Mis-“

“IT’S JUNKO!”

Mikan stepped back at the sudden yell. “Join me. Join me, nursey! We need a nursey, you know?” Junko was good at persuasion. And, she was pretty. 

 

 

After that, Mikan quit her job at the hospital. She began doing alleyway surgeries, 50 dollars a pop. She had so many stories now, a chef who wanted an enhancement in a _certain place,_ or maybe the girl who wanted hidden eyes on her hands for gambling. Junko would be so happy. She’d be so glad hear it all. All the dead friends! All the despair!

A single slice, her hands are covered in blood. The sticky substance no longer made her sick, it made her feel almost _orgasmic._ The screams! Oh, the screams! They were like music to her ears!

“You know what you’re doing, right?”

“Oh! You’re still awake? Doctor! We need more anesthesia!” A shady man broke from the shadows, a baseball bat in his hands. 

 

She continued, slicing and cutting. Veins and vital organs! You never know how easy it is to cut them until you’re up close and intimate.

 

Junko will be so happy. _She’ll finally love me._


End file.
